


Life On Mars comment-fic Fill

by rosied



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: Prompt fill: Life on Mars (UK), Gene/Sam, 'all I learned about investigating crime scenes, I learned from CSI'(AU for CSI starting in the 80s rather than 2000)





	Life On Mars comment-fic Fill

“All I learned about investigating crime scenes, I learned from CSI.”

“CSI? Who the fuck’s he? Never heard of him. Some poncy bastard from Hyde, I suppose.”

“It’s a TV show - hasn’t been made yet. Maybe I should go over to the States and pitch it. I could make a fortune.”

“Make a fortune, eh? That’s the first sensible thing you’ve said all night, Sammy-boy!”


End file.
